


Pamper

by Carerra_os



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [19]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Foot Massage, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Billy is pampering Steve, obviously he must have done something wrong.-This is girls night, why is Billy here?" Carol asks with a raised eyebrow when she and Heather come bustling into Steve and Robin's apartment arms full of snacks and wine."I'm not a girl and I'm here." Steve points out distractedly from the couch with Robin, Billy seated on the ground in front of him facing the couch with Steve’s feet in his lap"You live here, you get to be an honorary girl for convenience sake, plus you whine anytime I try to kick you out for it." Robin says with a shrug, Steve nudges at Billy's stomach with his toe till Billy grabs his foot and starts rubbing at it with a heated look, fingers working into his arch."This isourapartment Robin. I live here too, you can't just kick me out." Steve pouts
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway
Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560
Comments: 6
Kudos: 167





	Pamper

**Author's Note:**

> #120 "He's pampering me, let him be." Form this list- https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/post/618022213608734720/drabble-challenge-1-150

"This is girls night, why is Billy here?" Carol asks with a raised eyebrow when she and Heather come bustling into Steve and Robin's apartment arms full of snacks and wine.

"I'm not a girl and I'm here." Steve points out distractedly from the couch with Robin, Billy seated on the ground in front of him facing the couch with Steve’s feet in his lap

"You live here, you get to be an honorary girl for convenience sake, plus you whine anytime I try to kick you out for it." Robin says with a shrug, Steve nudges at Billy's stomach with his toe till Billy grabs his foot and starts rubbing at it with a heated look, fingers working into his arch. 

"This is _our_ apartment Robin. I live here too, you can't just kick me out." Steve pouts, Robin rolls her eyes at him so Steve turns his eyes on Billy who just snorts, because Robin is not the only one Steve has whined to in the past when she tried to get him to leave for girls night. Steve's pout just deepens as he sinks down into the overstuffed couch.

"That's why you're an honorary girl for girls night sweety, that and you do braids better than the rest of us." Carol comes over wine in hand passing a glass to Robin.

"Back to the question at hand, why is Billy here? I asked you if you wanted to come once and you were a real dick about it." Heather asks eyeing Billy with suspicion as his hands creep higher leaving Steve's foot to work at his calf.

**"He's pampering me, let him be."** Steve mumbles groaning as Billy works at a tender spot.

"Yeah but why? What did he do this time?" Carol asks with a smirk pawing through the masks, lotions, and polishes piled on the island counter between the kitchen and the couch for girls night, she is looking at Billy with intent.

"He helped Dustin make a rocket and started a fire at Steve's parents’ house, when Steve was over there house sitting this weekend and now he is groveling." Robin supplies grinning when Billy glares at her.

"It was only a small fire." Billy snips, lips pouting out when Steve uses the foot not at the mercy of his hands to push at his chest hard.

"You don't get to defend yourself. You set the house on fire, the small fire was on the roof of the house. The house I was supposed to be watching."

"Dustin was there too." Billy grumbles, mouth snapping shut when Steve levels a glare at him, he grabs the foot still pressing against his chest bringing it up. Billy plants a soft kiss on Steve's ankle, smiling against it when Steve softens just like he always does when Billy is sweet to him.

"Okay what else happened, I know there is more or he wouldn't be groveling. I've seen you forgive him for worse after he just kisses you because you're easy." Carol eyes Steve eager to know what other misbehaviors Billy has gotten up to this time, Billy is always doing something that shocks and appalls Steve. Half the time he convinces Steve to go along with whatever it is, Robin still tells the story about catching the two of them in the freezer at scoops with horrified enthusiasm every time they eat ice cream while drinking. It is one of Carol’s favorite stories almost as good as the one Billy tells about catching Robin and Heather in the showers after hours at the pool.

Robin starts snickering before Steve even opens his mouth and he pauses longer to shoot a glare at her. "My parents came home while he was attempting to get the fire out with the hose. They were understandably angry and started shouting at me about their house being on fire. Do you wanna tell them what happened next Billy?" Steve asks with his lips pursed as he stares at Billy.

"They deserved it!" Billy huffs face flushing with anger.

"That isn't the point Billy! They're my parents!" Steve pulls his foot free from Billy's grasp planting them both on the ground and leaning forward toward Billy who leans in just as much, they are nearly touching.

"They're assholes." Billy shouts angry and Carol inches closer to Robin and Heather, a little worried, but Heather and Robin who both spend more time around the two of them are unfazed by their matching displays of anger. She relaxes at their absolute indifference even as Steve shouts back.

"I know, but I still wanted them to like you when I finally introduced you to them!"

"Robin please tell me you know what Billy did I need to know!" Heather demands sliding over the back of the couch to flip into Robin's lap managing to kick Carol in the shoulder who hisses angrily at her. "Sorry babe." Carol just rolls her eyes as Heather sends her a grin before kissing at her girlfriend's giggling mouth. Robin is laughing too hard to get words out.

"He sprayed my parents down with the hose and yelled at them to calm the fuck down." Steve hisses while Billy is just staring at him anger gone, a gentle look on his face.

"What!" 

"You were going to introduce me to your parents pretty boy?" Billy is grinning now as Steve's cheeks heat and the girls are all cackling now thinking about Billy yelling at Steve’s prissy sopping wet parents. Billy hooks a hand over the back of Steve's neck pulling him closer.

"Of course I wanted to introduce you to my parents. We've been dating for nearly two year." Steve grumbles out still angry but he is softening as he lets Billy pull him closer. 

"One year eleven months and thirteen days." Billy says against Steve's mouth as it splits into a wide smile, the girls cooing through their giggles. Steve pushes off of the couch and into Billy's lap kissing him hard.

"Okay you two knock it off we’re supposed to be having girls night." Carol calls as Heather tosses a pillow at their heads.

"I'm still mad at you. Don't think you are getting out of this." Steve says as he pulls back and Billy chucks the pillow back at Heather who laughs as it flies past her hitting the wall with a dull thump. Billy just groans into Steve's neck resigned to his fate of romantic comedies and face masks.

"So since Billy is joining tonight does that mean he's getting pampered too because I have a face mask that I think would help." Heather says making a face and circling her own face to indicate she is talking about Billy's. Billy practically growls at the comment and she runs when Billy rolls Steve to the ground to chase after her.

"I want to try that purple glittery mask you had on last time." Steve says as he crawls back on to the couch and Carol rolls over the back landing gracefully between Steve and Robin.

"Can we put rollers in Billy's hair?" Carol asks, batting her eyelashes at him.

Robin and Steve both snort. "He already asked about it, he's looking to get more volume." Robin says with a roll of her eyes before getting up to go pull Billy from Heather when they hear squealing laughter and pleading to stop from down the hall.

"So which one of you spends more time on their hair because the better I get to know Billy the more I wonder." Carol tugs at a lock of Steve's hair, and he immediately bats her hand away with an affronted huff.

"I don't know what you are talking about, have you seen him with a curling iron, it's appalling." 

"Heather has complained about him hogging her curling iron a few times now." Carol grabs the wine Robin never drank from the little table next to the couch and passes it over to Steve. “But I’ve also seen how long you take getting ready.” Carol teases, snickering into her wine glass when Steve bumps her shoulder with a disgruntled huff. 

"Well they're making out now so it looks like it's just the three of us for a while." Billy flops down into Robin's vacated spot panting.

"What are you doing? You are not done pampering me." Steve insists with a wiggle of his bare toes.

"Not moving, get your feet up here and I'll get back to work princess." Billy pats his thigh in invitation. Carol leans back further into the cushions as Steve puts his legs across hers, feet going to Billy's lap.

"Ooo can I go next?"

"Fuck no, I'm only pampering one prissy princess today." Billy grins when Steve's toes dig into his stomach, catching them before they can go any higher to the spot on his ribs that tickles. Billy lays another gentle kiss at Steve's ankle before he starts up massaging him again. Steve is a contented puddle talking in low tones with Carol about bitchy customers in no time.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
